Sweet Sixteen
Prologue Whitewing shrieked with pain as a kit slipped out. "One more to go!" said Leafpool. Whitewing shrieked again, and another kit came out. "There we go," said Leafpool. Jayfeather got up and opened the door. "Birchfall! You can come in now!" The light brown tabby tom barged past Jayfeather. "Whitewing! Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Whitewing, her arms full with her two newborns, nodded. "Look Birchfall. Two daughters," she purred. Birchfall looked at the two kits in his mate's arms and his eyes filled with joy. "They're perfect," he purred, licking Whitewing's face. "Of course," said Whitewing. "They are ours after all." Birchfall rolled his eyes and gazed at his two daughters. One was a slender silver-and-white tabby, while the other was a fluffy pale gray she-cat. "Wonder why they don't look like me," muttered Birchfall, annoyed. "Oh shush Birchfall," said Whitewing. "It doesn't matter. They're ours, and that's all that matter." "True," said Birchfall. Whitewing gazed at her kits, her eyes filled with love and joy for them. Silently, she sent a prayer to StarClan. May you light their path, and let them live happily. Forever. Chapter 1 ~ Ivypool "Mom!" called Ivypool. "I'm home!" The pretty white she-cat walked out of the kitchen, and went to the door to her daughter. "Welcome home," greeted Whitewing. "How was school?" Ivypool shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty much the same. Only the teachers gave us even more homework for our winter break." Whitewing purred and licked her daughter's head. "So where's Dovewing? I thought she would have walked home with you." Ivypool scowled at the name of her sister. "She's going to Wendy's to meet up with Tigerheart. You know, her boyfriend." Whitewing gazed at her daughter sympathetically. After Dovewing met Tigerheart, she hadn't spent as much of her time with Ivypool. "Well, I'm sure you and Dovewing will spend more time together during winter break. After all, Tigerheart is going away on a trip with his family, while you and Dovewing have a sweet sixteen to plan." Ivypool brightened up. "That's true! I'm going upstairs now and finish all of my homework. I want to spened the rest of my time planning the party. Thanks for reminding me, mom! Yell for me when it's dinner!" With that, the silver-and-white tabby dashed upstairs to her room, leaving Whitewing purring downstairs. Chapter 2 ~ Dovewing "I'm going to miss you," sighed Dovewing, leaning closer to Tigerheart. "Me too," said Tigerheart, licking Dovewing's ear. "I'm going to be so bored." "I won't," said Dovewing, sighing. "I have a party to plan. A party which you won't be going to." Tigerheart sighed. "I wish I could be there, but Tawnypelt wouldn't let me. She said this was a family trip, and there was no escaping this time." "I know....," said Dovewing, her voice trailing off. Tigerheart licked Dovewing's face. "Don't worry. I'll think of a plan....I hope." Dovewing rolled her eyes. "You think." Tigerheart purred. "It's the best I can say for now. But you know I always keep my promise." Dovewing gazed at Tigerheart. "So you promise you'll be there at my party?" Tigerheart returned the gaze. "Yes, I promise." "Then that's good enough for me," whispered Dovewing, leaning in closer to Tigerheart. The dark brown tabby purred, and for the rest of their remaing time together, they stayed like that. Chapter 3 ~ Ivypool "I'm home," said Dovewing, closing the door behind her. Ivypool looked up from her plate and saw that her sister was exhausted. "Here, we saved some dinner for you," said Whitewing, waving her paw over the food. "Thanks Mom," said Dovewing, "But I'm not really hungry anymore. I think I'll go up to my room." "Of course you can," said Whitewing. "But if you do get hungry, well, you know where the food is." Dovewing nodded and trudged up the stairs. Once she was gone, Ivypool got up. "I think I'll go check on Dovewing." "Of course," replied Whitewing. "Up you go. I'll start cleaning the dishes." Ivypool nodded and ran upstairs to Dovewing's room. Chapter 4 ~ Ivypool & Dovewing "You okay?" asked Ivypool, closing the door to Dovewing's room. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Dovewing, her voice hollow. Ivypool walked across the room and sat beside Dovewing. "You don't look like it......" "I am though," insisted Dovewing. "You are not," retorted Ivypool. "Now, tell me what happened and what you are thinking before I tickle you." Dovewing frowned. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes, for StarClan sake!" growled Ivypool. "Neveah!" "Then here comes the tickle monster!" Ivypool tickled Dovewing's belly, until the fluffy pale gray she-cat fell down and started laughing. "Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" "Exactly," said Ivypool, grinning. The silver-and-white tabbby stopped tickling her sister and helped her get up. "Now are you going to tell me?" she asked. "Yes," said Dovewing. The gray she-cat got up and sat on her bed. "Tigerheart and I went to Wendy's to eat, then we went on a walk in the park." The gray she-cat paused and sighed. "Then, he told me he would be here for our birthday, and I felt....better." "Mmhmm," said Ivypool. "So....since we're talking about our birthday......" The two sisters stared at each other, and together, they said, "It's our sweet sixeen!" "Omg, I have got to get ready!" said Dovewing frantically. "Paper and pencil please! Come on Ivypool, it's time to start planning!" And that was exactly what they did for the night. Chapter 5 ~ Dovewing The next day, Dovewing woke up at exactly 6:00 AM. Time to plan more for my party, thought Dovewing. The she-cat got up and made her bed. When she was done, she looked at her room with a satisfied expression. After she and Ivypool graduated from 6th grade, their parents had given them each their own bedroom and let them decorate it the way the wanted. Her wallpaper was robin-blue, trimmed with teal, while her bed had choclate-brown and white pillows with a creamy-brown blanket. She had two white Barcelona chairs, a white desk, one teal bean bag and carpet, and three white book shelfs. Ivypool, on the other hand, had her wallpaper painted lavender, trimmed with purple. Her bed was filled orchid purple pillows as well as rose purple and white pillows and a purple blanket. Her carpet was light purple, and she had a silver bean bag as well as two white Barcelona chairs, a white desk, and three white book shelfs. Dovewing shook her head, grabbed her notebook and pencil, and ran downstairs. "Good morning," greeted Birchfall, yawning. "Morning," said Dovewing. "What's for breakfast?" "Whitewing's homemade pancakes," muttered Birchfall. "Awesome!" said Dovewing excitedly. The she-cat hurried into the kitchen and almost crashed into her sister. "Whoa!" said Ivypool. "Sorry," aplogized Dovewing. "I was looking for Whitewing. I'm starving!" Ivypool laughed. "She's in her room. The pancakes are on a plate which is on the table." "Thanks," said Dovewing, dashing to the table hungrily for the pancakes. Time for breakfast, thought Dovewing. Chapter 6 ~ Dovewing & Ivypool Ivypool sat down on a chair, drinking her cup of orange juice. As she finished drinking it, Dovewing came in with the plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. Birchfall's eyes lightened up. "Breakfast! Dovewing, give it here!" "No way!" said Dovewing. "I get to serve myself first, and then you can eat it." Birchfall watched hungrily as Dovewing placed three pancakes on her plate. "Here ya go," said Dovewing, pushing the plate to Birchfall. "Dig in!" said Birchfall, gobbling up the pancakes. Ivypool stared at her father with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, you're making a mess!" said Dovewing, backing away from her father. A piece of pancake landed on Dovewing's blue silk pj's. "Dad!" screamed Dovewing, flicking the pancake of her pj's. Birchfall continued to gobble up the pancakes until he finally finished it. "OMG!" screamed Dovewing loudly. "You pratically RUINED my pajamas!" "Oops...," said Birchfall sheepishly. Dovewing's cheeks steamed with anger, turning them bright red. "You are so going to buy me a new pair of silk pj's," hissed the gray she-cat. "Fine," said Birchfall. "I'll buy them later. Right now, I think I'll go back to bed." "Oh no you don't!" said Ivypool, stepping forward. "You're going to wash the dishes and clean the table up. I mean, after all, you made the mess." Birchfall grumbled and nodded. "You two get more and more like Whitewing everyday," he chuckled to himself. The tabby cleared the table and started to wash the dishes. Ivypool and Dovewing giggled and ran upstairs. Chapter 7 ~ Dovewing & Ivypool "Okay, we really need help," declared Dovewing. Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Of course we do." Dovewing closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she opened them. "First off, decorations." Ivypool sat up straighter. "I was thinking of gold and silver things," said Ivypool eagerly. "With some of our favorite colors, and-" "I like the gold and silver part," said Dovewing, "But the other color part? Not so good." Ivypool laughed. "Whatever you say, Fashion Queen." Dovewing smiled at her nickname, flashing back to the time when she recieved that nickname. It had been way back when they were in fifth grade. They had started wearing different clothes, and it turned out that Dovewing's taste for clothes was better than Ivypool (no offense to her of course). Soon, Ivypool started calling her Fashion Queen, because of all the different styles of fashion Dovewing could mix up, but still look good. Turning back to Ivypool, Dovewing said,"So, gold and silver...streamers?" "Maybe....," said Ivypool. "I was thinking that we could make a gold banner with silver letters, and then buy some different colored streamers." "Excellent!" said Dovewing, writing it down. "What else?" asked Dovewing. "Wait!" cried Ivypool. "We forgot something!" "What is it?" said Dovewing, freaking out. "A theme!" said Ivypool. "We need a theme!" Chapter 8 ~ Dovewing & Ivypool "Why didn't I think of that?" shrieked Dovewing excitedly. "Because you're dumb?" suggested Ivypool nicely. Dovewing playfully slapped her sister. "Shut up!" Ivypool rolled her eyes and started doodling on a random piece of white paper. "Stop doodling and start thinking of a theme for our party," shouted Dovewing. "Okay, okay....No need to be that loud," muttered Ivypool. "Sorry," said Dovewing softly. "It's okay," said Ivypool, shrugging her shoulders. "ANYWAYS, back to the party.....," said Dovewing, changing the subject. "Oh let's do a cupcake theme!' said Ivypool excitedly. "Remember third grade? We LOVED baking, and we even started a trend by wearing those hand-made headbands with a cupcake sticking out." "Hmmm, maybe," Dovewing said, "But I was thinking more of a fun yet also sophisticated thing." "Dovewing, dear sister.....there's no such thing as sophisticated and fun. It's either fun or sophisticated. Now choose, " said Ivypool. "It's so hard though," moaned Dovewing. "Of course it's hard. You can only choose one though," said Ivypool, patting her sister's head. "No, we could have a venetian ball," argued Dovewing, "It would be fun, because we could dance, and it would also be sophisticated." "We could," said Ivypool, "But that would mean everybody would have to wear masks and long dresses and suits. Do you think the guests would like that?" "No, but-" "And there's also the fact that some people could crash into our party because everybody would be wearing masks." "Yes, but-" "OKAY we're not doing a Venetian ball," said Ivypool, "Sorry Dovewing, but it's dangerous and kind of boring." "Then...WHAT KIND OF THEME?" screamed Dovewing, freaking out. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rainwillow's Fanfiction